The Company: Lost Souls
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Decided to do a series, Amelie owns an organisation that takes down and controls all supernatural activity. But strange things are starting to occur and when her team brings home a coffin that cant be opened with strength but with Blood... Rating will turn M summary sucks i know, and i will be updating my other stories starting with the Wages of Sin


The Company: Lost Souls

AN: This is the first instalment in the company series, hope you like it. I have changed some of the major characters for instance Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin aren't vampires and a few others enjoy!.

Chapter 1: Ghost Town

Amelie's POV

"Miss something's coming up on the transition" Richard radioed into me. I sat behind my mahogany desk waiting for the transition to come in. My laptop kept staring at me until a video popped up from one of the security cameras from the Dallas mall. I looked at the time on the bottom of the screen showing it was close to midnight. It showed footage of the security guard walking around the facility with a flash light. It seemed like a normal night on the job. But that's when it happened. Out of nowhere there was a flash of black before a pale hand grasped around the man's throat, crushing his throat leaving him there to suffocate. Before grey Ghouls came out and ripped him to shreds eating him while he was still alive. It made me sick looking at it, there lifeless eyes tearing apart the man leaving only a bloody mess in his place.

I pressed the dialler for I was on loud speaker. I waited until Richard picked up, I didn't even give him a chance to reply.

"Get the team up here now! That's an order" I said in a sharp voice that even Richard took a deep breath too.

"Right away miss" I heard him say before hanging up. I sat there, the image of the man getting eaten and eaten again still fresh within my mind. These out breaks were getting more and more common by the minute. This company was built to fight and obtain the supernatural world from the human population. It was getting harder and harder to control the beasts, and there wicked and cruel ways. We normally dealt with them by destroying them or caging them for experimentation, giving the human kind more ways to fight them off.

My office doors were open sharply as the team walked in with Oliver in front of them all. He had a smirk like usual, I didn't understand until I saw Myrnin's face one with rage. Sometime I didn't even know why I bothered with them; they acted like children all the time. Oliver was the leader of the group where Myrnin was the scientist with the information, which came in handy more than a few times. Then there were the other four: Hannah, Michael, Eve and Shane. Hannah was the weapons expo and the second in command to Oliver if things ever went south. She was good with coordination's and had a good eye for snipper. Michael and Eve were the main technicians that could hack into anything and had good skills with knives and shooting. Shane was a great asset but he could become difficult, for he was not human. No he was a Werewolf and became very difficult around the full moon. We had found him years ago and were to kill him, only Michael pointed out that he could be very useful to the company and he was right.

They were all staring at me as I turned my chair to face them square on. I rested my head on top of my woven fingers, staring back at them intensely with my icy glare.

"We have a problem, a big problem that I need your group to sort it out" I said pushing back on my chair and pulling a cigarette from my breast pocket followed by a lighter. "Samuel the information please" I said to the door as I lit the cigarette inhaling deeply. A man with red hair walked through with a vanilla folder in his hands before passing it to Oliver than bowing and walking off. I saw Oliver's eyes briefly go over the information in front of him before handing it over to Hannah.

"So a man was killed in Dallas by these Ghouls" Oliver said in a calm voice that made me think he actually cared well until he smirked.

"Um what are Ghouls again" I turned my head to see Eve's face all red from embarrassment. Her feet shuffled from right to left constantly that it was starting to give me a headache.

"Ghouls are the human victims that vampires leave after they finish draining them. They are living dead humans that can still be controlled by the vampire who drained them, like an undead army. Though they do not have any mental capacity since the brain is still dead. They are the shells of humans that have no humanity within them; they need to feed on flesh and blood like a vampire for their only connection to the living is through a vampire. The only way to kill them is either a bullet through the head or the heart" I said turning my head towards the rest of them as if asking if there were any more questions. They all stood there in silence, didn't they realise they had a job to get to.

"Get to it!" I shouted shocking all of them out of their dream like state. Their eyes went wide before rushing out of the door; Myrnin stood back and gave me a smile.

"Well don't you look ravishing today might I say Amelie" he went to continue on but I held my hand out to him, silencing him with my cold eyes.

"Myrnin get out" I said with as much politeness as I could manage. He gave me a bow before leaving and following the rest of them. I just sat back in my chair and watched them leave out of the window. I knew something unexpected was going to happen; I just had that feeling…..

Shane's POV

We were all crammed into the back of a van. Everyone's smell pungent to my senses, I could smell Eve's perfume and its toxins making me dizzy inside my mind. I could feel the different change as we crossed the border to Dallas. It had a much darker and sinister vibe to it now, like everything had become less innocent. I looked out of the window to see nothing but a ghost town before us, no kids, on adults, no people at all. I tried to sniff them out but came up with nothing, there was nothing.

"Don't you think it's weird that we haven't seen a single soul since we got here" I heard Eve say as she looked out the window, like I had done. I nodded my head with the others, I saw Myrnin with a confused look across his face.

"What's up man, you seem a bit flustered" I said moving towards him, taking a seat beside him. He had a strange device in his hands that kept flashing green blobs around our area.

"This doesn't make any sense, we haven't seen anyone yet my device says otherwise"

"What do you mean" he shifted the screen until it faced me.

"You see these green blobs on the screen" I nodded "Well they indicate life forms and they say we have passed a lot of life forms when in fact we have seen nothing" he said desperately looking worried and confused. I know how he was feeling, his thing showed people were here but my senses said otherwise. There was no one here so why were we here.

The van slowed down to a halt as Oliver and the rest of us got out. We looked around but we all came up with nothing, just plain old nothing. I tried sniffing them out but still came up with nothing, nothing at all it was strange to say the least.

"Maybe Amelie got it wrong" Eve said from behind us, her eyes holding just the same amount of confusion as the rest of us.

"Amelie never gets information wrong, so something has to be here" Oliver said turning into his leader mode, which scared the fuck out of me at times. I walked a bit ahead as everyone stayed where they were watching me in case anything was to happen. I turned around still frustrated that I had found yet again nothing and that was when I saw it. A figure blurring towards Eve, it had to be a vampire. Only vampires could move fast and agile like that, werewolves were stronger than vampires but our speed didn't match there's. You see werewolves are fast, don't get me wrong but vampires were just that little faster, in like a blurring fashion.

"Eve, Vampire behind you" I screamed as the vampire came bolting in. He grabbed Eve by the throat and pulled her up, almost cutting off her circulation. Michael grabbed the pistol from the bag and shot the vampire without a thoughts hesitation. Dead….

"Get ready I don't think he was a loner" Oliver said from the far side, I could see his eyes flashing towards the buildings in every angel.

"Oh shit we've got Ghouls 12 o'clock" Eve said pointing to the abandon building on the Fareast. We all saw Zombie like creature come out, their eyes lifeless and hollow. There grey skin gave them the look of sickness and that's when we all realised that they were the town's people.

"Those sick bastards!" Hannah yelled which scared the absolute hell out of me since it was the first thing she had said all day. Hannah grabbed out her riffle and started shooting like a madman, every bullet hitting its target, it was pretty intense to watch. One by one the Ghouls got blown to pieces, their blood coating the ground below. Everyone was shooting like there was no tomorrow until there was nothing left to shot.

"We need to check that building guys, there could be more in there waiting and plus they all came out in the same spot, don't you think that's a little strange" Eve said walking towards the building. The rest of us followed until we passed the open doorway. Everything was gloomy and morbid looking as if life didn't even know how to exist here anymore.

"Let's split up" Oliver said turning towards us "Hannah you will take Michael and Eve I will take the other two, let's go" he said leaving no room to discussion. Hannah seemed happy getting Eve and Michael to work with, they were always getting separated and now they were together. Myrnin and I followed Oliver; we walked and walked but found nothing. It was really a ghost town, no vampires or even Ghouls to lift the light a little. It was really depressing if you thought about it, a whole town getting wiped out.

After searching the first floor we moved down into the basement. I gave me chills down my spine walking into a darken abyss. Werewolves had great vision in the dark but vampires had perfect vision being as they were the creatures born from the night. We searched around book shelves and things that were left forgotten a long time ago. We all started to turn for the stairs leading back to the main floor when a flash of silver shinned in my eyes. I walked over to it seeing the silver poking out from a black cloth. I removed it and held my breath, staring at me was a coffin, a coffin that looked hundreds and hundreds of years old. I could hear Myrnin and Oliver moving towards me before stopping as they saw what was in front of me.

"Myrnin get Amelie on the phone Now" Oliver said in a hasty voice but my eyes were fixated upon the coffin in front of me. But what was really weird was I couldn't find anywhere to open it. It was so strange yet so fixating.

"You better start lifting boys, Amelie wants to see it"


End file.
